


Серенький

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: «Тварь не любили и твари боялись. А она никак не могла понять, за что и почему».
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Серенький

Тварь не любили и твари боялись. А она никак не могла понять, за что и почему. Ну, подумаешь, воет по ночам. Так это от бессонницы всегда петь хочется. Подумаешь – курей ворует. Так не всегда ж словить что-то в лесу удаётся, а жрать охота, а этим, как его, ваги… воги… вегитранцем у неё стать не вышло, она пробовала, мучение одно. Ну, страшная вроде как. Так тоже мне, большое дело! Они будто все красавцы? И никого она специально не пугала и зла не замышляла никакого. Просто было ей скучно и одиноко. Пообниматься хотелось, чтоб за ухом почесали да поцеловали в пушистое рыльце, или хоть слово доброе… А они – сразу в ор да в визги, и драться, и удирать.  
Но однажды оказалось, что бегают-то не только от неё. Сидела тогда вот тварь на опушке леса возле дороги, на камешке, грелась и заодно надеялась, а ну кто поедет куда или пойдёт – какое-никакое, а развлечение. Невидимой на всякий случай заранее сделалась, а то вдруг внезапно, а она не успеет. Привыкла уже прятаться, за ней и с ружьями пробовали охотиться, и какие-то городские приезжали, хотели её откуда-то снять и посадить в телевизор. Видела тварь в деревне эти телевизоры, так в них там народу – жуть сколько, больно надо ей с ними толочься, они ж все тоже будут ругаться и в лохматые бочка тыкать. В общем, водила она всех этих охотников за нос, как хотела, устали только и шишек набили. Она потом так хохотала, так хохотала, что аж живот заболел. А потом плакала, потому что грустно как-то одной хохотать.  
Ну и вот, сидела тварь, сидела и вдруг видит: драпает кто-то от деревни, а за ним – трое. Кричат, палками машут, ругаются некрасиво. Оно-то понятно, может, и за дело какое, да только вот нечестно, когда много, а тут один. Тварь по себе знала: попробуй паре медведей доказать, что ты первая малинник нашла, а зайцы, хитрованы, вообще научились от неё стаей отбиваться. В общем, догнали трое одного аккурат за пять скачков от камня, на котором тварь сидела, ухватили его за капюшон этой, как её… толстейки и на землю уронили, аж пыль пошла. Снова заругались, и по тому, что, кроме стыдных всяких слов, Васькой его звали и морщинов у него не было ни одной, тварь поняла, что это взрослый мальчик. Как-то по-другому оно называлось, но у твари всегда путались «парник», «парень», «порей» и «паркет» – разве ж тут выберешь. Ну и вот, взрослый-то он взрослый, да только щуплый больно, а те, что трое, бугаи все, так что твари ещё злее сделалось от такой несправедливости. А как принялись они на мальчика палками замахиваться, так и вовсе в глазах звёзды блесканули.  
Проявилась она да как поскачет вприпрыжку с воем и хрюканьем! Бугаи её увидали – аж палки свои со страху побросали и ну в деревню драпать! Пятками сверкали да визжали так, что твари даже стало за них немножко стыдно, но больше ей всё равно было гордо и радостно. Только вот мальчик Вася тоже почему-то испугался. Тварь к нему обернулась, а он отползает потихоньку и глаза на неё таращит, вроде у неё рога не на макушке, а прямо изо лба торчат. А потом вскочил и тоже рванул, только в другую сторону, даже вещи свои, что из сумки заплечной от падения порассыпались, собирать не стал.  
– Штой! – отчаянно крикнула ему вслед тварь, на ходу подхватывая с земли какую-то тетрадку и размахивая ею в воздухе. – Я ны опашная! Я хорошия! Хорошия! Ды что ж вы вше…  
На последнем слове она всхлипнула и перестала бежать. Такая на неё навалилась обида, тоска и отчаяние, что уронила она тетрадку, плюхнулась прямо посреди пыльной дороги на пушистый зад, обвернулась хвостом и от души, в голос зарыдала.  
– Эй… Ты это… Ну, не реви, что ли?  
От удивления и неожиданности тварь распахнула заплаканные глаза и увидела, что мальчик стоит совсем рядом и так это с опаской, но вовсе уже без ужаса смотрит, с интересом даже.  
– Ты за шкарбом швоим? – шмыгнула носом тварь. Приглашающе махнула рукой. – Шобирай, я тебе ны шьем. Я только курей ем, мышов и зайчике.  
– Да хрен с ним, со скарбом, подождёт, – мальчик сел на дорогу напротив твари, ноги скрестил и как-то так покачал головой, вроде не верил чему-то. – Ты… ты чего всё на четырёх раньше бегала и не заговорила ни с кем ни разу? Все ж думали, ты чудовище!  
– Когда? – с укором глянула на него тварь. – Убегать – двух лапей мала, на вшех быштрее. И многа поговоришь, когда в тебе камне да шковородке метают? Ты вот шо швоиме этиме бубу… бабуийне… макакаме, в общем, тоже не шибко бешеды вёл. Чего они тебе, кштате, палкаме хотели?  
– Неудавшаяся диверсия, – нахмурившись, махнул рукой мальчик. – Лопух я, вот чего.  
– Дившер… диверш… а? – не поняла тварь.  
– Ну, в смысле, типа я хотел их проучить, а вышло наоборот. Они гандоны редкостные, в школе никому от них продыху не было, даже учителей застремали. И хрен потягаешься с ними, ты ж видела размеры. А тут выпускной, можно из деревни валить, все дела, вот я и решил напоследок что-то красивое сделать. Они постоянно у Стасика тусуются, это тот, что самый здоровый, в пидорке, шапке такой синей, видела?  
– Ага, штранненький, – одновременно хихикнула и снова шмыгнула тварь, – я ещё подумала, чего на нём летом шапке-то.  
– А чтоб последние две извилины из ушей не повыпадали, видимо, – ухмыльнулся мальчик. – Ну вот, они у него во дворе в гараже сидят обычно, машину его батя пропил давно, так они там себе притон устроили, бухают да в карты режутся сутками. Короче, я туда пробрался, когда их не было, и в водку им слабительного насыпал.  
– Шлабильное это что? – снова не поняла тварь. Она хоть за деревенской жизнью иногда и наблюдала, во многом не разбиралась всё равно.  
– Это типа лекарство такое, чтобы… ну… – мальчик почему-то растерялся в словах и просто помахал рукой у себя возле попы. – Короче, удобрили они Стасику вчера пол-огорода естественным путём, вся округа слыхала.  
– А-а-а! – залилась смехом тварь. – Я знаю такое лекарштво, оно чтобы многа…  
– Оно-оно, – выставил вперёд ладонь мальчик, тоже смеясь и не давая договорить. – И всё бы ничего, но я вот сегодня иду на электричку, а тут они, злые после вчерашнего позора, любого доставать готовы. И пристебались они к Стасикову младшему брательнику Генке, мировой такой пацан, не их порода вообще. Они с ним грызутся постоянно, вот и решили, что это он им культурный отдых испортил. Обзывают его, трясут, пихают друг другу, как мячик. Всё, хана, думаю, попал чел по моей вине, добром дело не кончится. А у меня в кармане пачка пакетиков из-под слабительного валялась, я вчера, чтоб не запалиться, как в этот карман в гараже их запихал, так выкинуть и забыл. Свистнул я этим уродам, помахал пачкой в воздухе, швырнул им в морды – и бежать. Ну а результат ты видела.  
– Тебе Вашей звать? – поинтересовалась тварь, которая и правда видела результат, а теперь ещё и считала мальчика жутко смелым, так что самое время было познакомиться. Ей думалось, что если знаешь кого-то по имени, то не станешь уже ничем в него кидаться и обзываться никак.  
– Васей, ага, – согласился мальчик и протянул твари ладонь. – А тебя как?  
– Широжа, – тварь улыбнулась во все свои острые и редкие двадцать три зуба, с готовностью пожимая ладонь и чувствуя, что они с мальчиком знакомятся прям по-настоящему.  
– Так ты что… Мужик, что ли? – удивлённо улыбнулся в ответ мальчик, которого теперь можно было звать просто Васей.  
– Ны знаю, – честно ответила тварь. – Вше как увыдят – крычат: «Твар! Ловы ей, шкотыну! Штрыляй в ней!» Ну, я вот и рышила, что девочке. Не?  
– Дай подумать, – он оглядел её оценивающим взглядом. – Так-то хрен разберёшь – и на вид, и голос мультяшный. А ты это… отливаешь как, стоя или вприсядку?  
– А вот так я!  
Твари как раз хотелось по-маленькому и она, смеясь на радостях от того, что смогла пригодиться, тут же вскочила и бодро показала, что спрашивали. Вася, правда, сразу ладонью глаза зачем-то прикрыл, тоже подхватившись на ноги, но тварь была ужас как благодарна за то, что он с ней разговаривает, и обиделась не сильно.  
– Ну и кадр ты, Серый, – сказал Вася, качая головой и убирая руку, – видно, что в лесу вырос. Зато гендерные вопросы сразу отпали, это да.  
– Я ны шерый, я рыженькый. – Тварь с удивлением глянула на своё круглое пузцо, поросшее блестящей оранжевой шерстью. – Волке – шерые, а я – как лишичке.  
– Не, это я не про цвет, это Серёг… Серёжей… – Вася тряхнул головой. – Сергеев так называют, типа кличка. Откуда у тебя вообще имя-то, кстати? Кто дал? Вас тут много, что ли? Мы чего-то думали, что ты у нас один такой.  
– Одын, – опечалилась тварь. Уж как сильно тема у неё эта болела. – Как першт. Ш детштва никаго не помню, толька зверуши да деревы вокруг, так и рошла, одынёшинька. Хотела к вам, да куды мене ш такой-то лицой? А потом как-то пьяненького мужике в лешу нашла, зимою. Штрашна штало, что в канавке околеет, оттащила в швою норке, шкураме грела. Он немножко прошнулша, глянул на мене и говорыт, мол, ты кто? А потом шам шебе и отвечил: «А, вши равно, что ни рожа, то Широжа». Ну я и рышила, чего б и ны назватиша? Да толька кто ж у мене шпрошит, как звать? Твар да твар. Мужик вот тот тоже ш утре убёг, как трезвый шделалше, ещё и в голову мене шишкой пульнул, больна.  
Тварь цокнула языком и потёрла лоб, вспоминая, а потом не поняла, почему Вася молчит, и подняла на него взгляд. Он тоже на неё смотрел. Странно как-то смотрел, серьёзно очень, и глаза красивые коричневые блестели.  
– Значит, мы тебя гнобили всё это время, а ты нас спасал потихоньку? Фигня какая… – он покачал головой, брови нахмурил и с закрытыми глазами постоял немного. А потом выдохнул и глянул на тварь уже по-другому совсем, хитро как-то и весело. – Слушай, а тебя тут что-то держит, в лесу в смысле? Ты как-то к нему привязан, энергетически или магически там?  
– Ды не, я вообще раньше у реке жила, но там народу многа, пугалишь чаще. А так-то я кругом могу, наверна. Толька где?  
– Так. Давай для начала тебя оденем.  
Мальчик порылся в своей заплечной сумке, из которой, оказывается, не всё повыпало, и достал ещё одну толстейку. Короткие какие-то такие штанишки достал, шапку с козырьком, носки тоже, в полоску, и протянул всё это твари. Она человеческую одёжу любила не очень, пробовала как-то, да не поняла, к чему оно, только жмёт да кусается, мучение одно. Но мальчик зачем-то хотел, чтобы тварь оделась, и она стала одеваться, а то ну как обидится и болтать с ней больше не станет? Путаясь в рукавах и штанинах, которые вкусно пахли стирательной порошакой, напялила всё кое-как. Только велико же – Вася-то хоть и тощий, а она всё одно ростом меньше, да и лапы короткие, хвост бугром выпирает, кепка вообще на рогах повисла, не дырки же протыкать.  
– Шрамота, – виновато признала тварь. – Я на этого… кловуна похожа. Я видала, когда в дыревне цирке приезжал, так интерешна была! Там ещё акурыбаты прыгале, гамнаштка в воздухе лётала, кловуны эти шмишные такие, я аж плакале, так шмиялашь, а ещё дрыштировщике разных зверушей показывал, штрах каких умных!  
Особенно твари маленькие дрыстированные собачки понравились, в яркие одёжки наряженные. Она, может, на них-то больше сейчас и походила, чем на кловунов, но сравнивать себя с ними почему-то не хотелось. А Вася тоже, наверное, в цирк тогда ходил и теперь вспоминал хорошо, потому что пока тварь рассказывала – он хохотал, тоже заливался прям, аж глаза мокрые сделались. А потом успокоился, встал возле неё на колени, подкатал ей всё так, что оно прям как будто впору стало, кепку только снял, зато капюшон надвинул сильно да на рога наколол, не пожалел толстейки.  
– Ну вот, другое дело. Вполне за упитанную пятилетнюю мелочь сойдёшь. Им часто шапки с кошачьими какими-нибудь ушами пялят или с собачьими, у нас даже покруче вышло. Обуви только подходящей нет, и перчатки нужны, ну ничего, это мы в городе потом купим, а в электричке я тебя на руки возьму, а лапы ты в карманы засунешь. И если пристанет кто, ты мне в плечо фэйс прячь, типа застеснялся.  
– Так я, ешли шкрытиша нада, и нывыдимой могу, – тварь пожала плечами. – Толька в какой иликатричке-та? Зачем?  
Она боялась, что покажется совсем уж глупой, но немножко запуталась в Васиных словах. Только волнительно очень почему-то стало от них и как будто хорошо прям. Наверное, от того, что её никто никогда ещё не брал на руки, а Вася пообещал.  
– Невидимой это круть! – восхитился он. – Тогда вообще без проблем доберёмся. А электричку ты не видел, что ли? – он махнул рукой дальше по дороге. – Рядом же совсем, минут пятнадцать ходу. Здоровая такая, длинная машина по рельсам ездит.  
– Не. Я туды ны хожу, там тарахтит вши время штрашна, громка-громка, аж уши болят. Но ешли нада, я пойду. – Тварь чувствовала, как аж в животе что-то вздрагивает от волнения, как будто она лягушку проглотила, а она лягушек не ела никогда. – А куды доберёмша-то, Вашиньке?  
Вася почему-то застонал, хрюкнул от смеха, сжал твари плечи и ткнулся лбом ей в грудь. Тварь немножко стеснялась, что разговаривает плохо, не все буквы ей давались, да и вообще, в лесу без собеседников не особо-то потренируешься болтать, но смеялся Вася как-то по-доброму, и она вовсе не обиделась. Вовсе не от обиды в носу щипало, а ещё хотелось погладить бритый Васин затылок и потыкаться рыльцем в лохматую макушку, но тварь не решилась.  
– Пойдёшь со мной, Серенький? – Вася поднял и чуть склонил голову набок, но за плечи тварь продолжал держать, глядя ей в глаза. – У меня сеструха три года как в город свалила, пристроилась хорошо, учится на заочном и администратором в крутом спортзале пашет, квартиру снимает. Будем с тобой у неё пока тусить, а потом, может, и своё жильё снимем, я в компах секу будь здоров, а это сейчас в цене.  
– А ешли твоя шештруха в ор? – тихо спросила тварь, боясь поверить, ошибиться и помереть в лесу от горя. – Я ж нывидимой и ночем и днями ны выдержу, оно тяжко. Брошишь мене тогда?  
– Никогда не брошу, – так серьёзно покачал головой Вася, что тварь всё-таки поверила. – А Катька у меня – огонь! Её как-то дед в детстве Бабаем пугал, чтоб слушалась, так она сама в подпол лазила его искать. А ты ещё и не стрёмный вовсе, если присмотреться. Даже наоборот. Так что ты невидимым побудь только пока я Катьке всё объясню, а потом мы её ка-а-ак огорошим! И она тоже друзей не бросает…  
Васе пришлось замолчать, потому что тварь снова, как было совсем недавно, расплакалась навзрыд, только теперь не от плохого. И Вася понял всё как надо, просто тварь обнял крепко и гладил по голове, пока она не затихла. А потом они вместе испугались, что пока они тут болтают, смеются и плачут – Стасик этот со своими бугаями подмогу приведёт. И стали быстро собирать с дороги Васины вещи и пихать их в заплечную сумку – руказаку, как Вася сказал. А потом они побежали на иликатричку.  
Тварь, конечно, ловчее бегала на четырёх лапах, но ей уж очень нравилось держаться с Васей за руки. А ещё ей нравилось, как Вася то и дело приговаривает: «Быстрее, Серый!», «Тормоза мы с тобой, Серый!», «Надо на двухчасовую нам, Серёга, успеть!» Она прям чувствовала, как непонятная, никому не нужная тварь, которая воровала курей и выла в норе от тоски, отваливается от неё и остаётся в лесу.  
А с Васей за руку бежала настоящая Серёжа. Серенький, которую впереди ждало что-то совершенно новое и незнакомое, но – она ни капли не сомневалась – наверняка расчудесное.


End file.
